gemchakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Back
For this fountain of youth, vitality and health is located in the Bindu Chakra – one of the most mysterious and remarkable energy centres in the human body. The Bindu Chakra lies beneath the cowlick that most people have at the back of their head. Anatomically it is located where the bones of the back and sides of the skull meet (the occiput and the parietal). The direction of the stream of cosmic energy flowing into the Chakra can be seen quite clearly at this point. Some people have two cowlicks, indicating the existence of two energy centres. These people often possess exceptional vitality and creativity, but on the other hand can also be inclined towards hyperactivity and extreme nervousness. In these cases the method described later in this chapter can help to balance out the energy flow again. In most Yoga books the Bindu Chakra is not mentioned, but in Tantra Yoga great importance is attached to the healing and rejuvenating effects of this Chakra. Whilst this energy centre “sleeps” it is similar to a dot, but when awakened its energy begins to flow or to “drip”. The Bindu Chakra produces truly astonishing effects. It is a “health centre” that brings about improved physical, psychic and spiritual health, and is therefore a valuable aid on our spiritual journey. It also helps to quieten our emotions and brings harmony and a sense of wellbeing. With the help of this Chakra we are able to control hunger and thirst and overcome unhealthy eating habits. Concentration on the Bindu Chakra can also be beneficial for depression, nervousness, feelings of anxiety and an oppressive feeling within the heart. A slight pressure with the fingernail on the site of the Bindu Chakra gives rise to a spontaneous feeling of happiness that spreads to the heart. When a child is restless and will not go to sleep it helps to gently massage the Bindu Chakra with soft circular movements for a few minutes – the child will soon become quiet and sleepy. Mouth of God at the opening of the base of the skull, above the first cervical (neck) vertebra Open and Balanced: You receive spiritual inspiration [Chia, p.216], and are able to acknowledge yourself as one with the Godhead, and can harmonise lower insights with an understanding of the higher purpose in your life [Paulson, p.77]. Overactive: You are too preoccupied with higher levels of existence at the expence of the everyday human level [Paulson, p.78] Malfunctioning: You may suffer from illusions [Chia, p.216] and fantasies, and perhaps mental unbalance [Colton, The Third Music] and schizophrenia. Blocked: You are too preoccupied with the ordinary human mundane level of existence [Paulson, p.78]; you may feel your life to be suffocatingly limited, one may suffer from headaches (due to too much pressure in the upper brain) [Chia, p.216]. Back of Head If this centre is blocked while one or both forehad centres are open, one may have a lot of good ideas, but have difficulty putting them into practice. Open and Balanced: You are able to express and follow through those ideas generated in the forehead centres with the appropriate action, to enable them to come into manifestation in the material world [Brennan, p.78]. Overactive: You are overly concerned with the practical, to the expense of the visionary or idealistic. Malfunctioning: You are able to bring things about, but in a distorted way. You may tend to destructive or criminal behaviour [Brennan, p.79] Blocked: You are unable to bring things about on a practical level. If this centre is blocked while your forehad centres are open, you have a lot of very good, inspiring ideas, but cannot acomplish anything with them [Brennan, p.78].